1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and, more particularly, to a speaker in which a middle-high frequency speaker is disposed in front of a low frequency speaker and a sound guiding member is disposed behind the low frequency speaker and in front of the middle-high sound speaker improving low frequency sound while lowering noise and distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a speaker converts an electrical signal into a sound wave signal and radiates a sound wave through free space. That is, an electric current flows through a voice coil disposed in a strong magnetic field, generally a magnet, so as to generate a force causing a vibrating plate to vibrate radiating the sound wave.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional speaker. In general, a conventional speaker includes a vibrating plate 11 (also known as a "cone 11) attached to a frame 10, a bobbin 12, a voice coil 13 inside the frame 10, a damper 14 disposed between the frame 10 and the bobbin 12, an upper plate 15, a magnet 16, and a polepiece 17 disposed behind the frame 10. The voice coil 13 is wound on the outer side of the cylindrical-shaped bobbin 12 and moves integrally with the bobbin 12. The bobbin 12, is connected at a front end thereof, with a lower side of the vibrating plate 11 and is supported by the elastic damper 14. The polepiece 17 is disposed at a predetermined distance from the inner side of the bobbin 12. The region between the polepiece 17 and the upper plate 15 receives the magnetic field from the magnet 16.
The bobbin 12 vibrates axially, by the Fleming's left hand law, when current passes through the voice coil 13. The vibration of the bobbin causes the vibrating plate 11, disposed forward of the bobbin 12, to vibrate thereby radiating sound waves through free space. Since a speaker can not reproduce all ranges of sound, it is necessary to provide a tweeter for high sound, a squawker for middle sound, and a woofer for low sound to obtain the highest quality sound. However, the size of a cabinet to accommodate all three speakers, must, by necessity, be quite large, increasing the costs of the speaker.